Intoxicated
by Cladixe
Summary: It was in the royal protocol that Prince Eriol should get married first before having the throne of his father and the royal scribes helped him by inviting all the single women of the kingdom to become candidates to the prince's heart. AU/ET
1. Part I

_**Intoxicated**_

_AU/ET Pairing_

Part I

……………………………………

"It is in the royal protocol that the prince should marry in order to get the title of the king." The royal scribe announced in a monotonous voice. He was standing in front of the man sitting on the throne.

His rasp voice echoed inside the throne room.

"Perhaps, we should amend the royal constitution." Prince Eriol suggested. He was sitting on the throne, fitted for a prince. His young face was calm and serene. His azure eyes exude a certain kind of charisma as it reflects the luminosity of the ceiling lights. "I'm not yet ready to get married."

"Then, you're not ready to become a king, your highness." The other scribe beside the old man answered. "Besides, your sire, one cannot amend the royal constitution unless he's the king."

Prince Eriol frowned.

"_That's the problem."_ He thought.

He took a deep sigh and closed his azure eyes. His face returned to calmness. The scribes, on the other hand, remained silent. They watched the prince and looked at each other worriedly, waiting for Eriol's order.

"Is that really urgent?" The prince asked, with his eyes still closed.

"Aye, my lord." One of the scribes answered. "As a prince, you only have limited power to control."

"It would be chaotic if you will remain as a prince and rule over the kingdom." The other scribe added. "It is also in the protocol that one cannot oversee the entire kingdom not unless he has the position of the king."

"I see." He muttered. He opened his eyes. "I'll think about it."

"Prince Eriol, you have to find a suitable wife as soon as possible." The royal scribe added. "Without a king and without a leader, Hernnguard will soon crumble into pieces."

"It is my obligation to lead this kingdom to prosperity." The prince answered seriously.

Prince Eriol's father died on a battle a month ago. Though the kingdom triumphantly defeated the invaders, the whole kingdom of Hernnguard mourned the death of the king. It was Prince Eriol who witnessed the death of his father in the hands of the enemies. After the death of his father, Prince Eriol took over what his father has started, led the royal army of the Hernnguard, and defeated the invaders.

The prince's mother on the other hand, died when she gave birth to Eriol due to excessive blood loss.

"That's why we've sent a message to the townspeople about this matter."

"What?" Prince Eriol's eyes widened. He stood up from his seat as one of the elder scribes discussed the plan that they have generated. His left hand curled up into a fist.

"We are helping you find a suitable wife." Another scribe said.

He took a deep breath and regained his calmness. If there is one thing he is proud of – it's his strong self-control and discipline. He sat down on his chair. The leader of the scribes stood up and said, "The royal scribes agreed that you shall be married as soon as possible."

"And since when did you have the power to decide upon a matter like this?" Eriol asked as he looked displeased with the idea of the advisers.

"Since your father died, m'lord." The leader answered in his rasp yet calm voice. "It is stated in the royal protocol that -"

"Enough!"

The prince's voice was strong and firm. The leader of the scribe stopped and sat on his armchair.

"Enough, Ceryx." He muttered. "Enough of the laws and canons of the Hernnguard. I am completely aware and knowledgeable about our constitution."

"Very well."

The prince looked at the gentleman, standing beside him.

"I can't believe you persuaded me to attend this boring assemblage." He whispered to Syaoran. "You know, I despise these things."

He stood up and left the room in a dashing manner. A young gentleman standing beside his throne followed him rapidly. The guards instantly opened the door for the prince and the follower.

"Eriol." The follower called as he continued to follow behind the prince. They were walking fast.

"I'm not pleased with this, Syaoran." Eriol said roughly. "They're rushing things and I don't like _rushed_ things."

"You have to." Syaoran answered. He has a set of deep brown eyes that matched his rich brown hair. He is a childhood friend of the prince, born from a well-off family. His father, a duke, is a very dear friend of the royal family. Ever since, they were children, they're always together. They study together – language, literature, ethics, warfare strategies, horseback riding, swordsmanship, and etc. He was handpicked by the king to become Eriol's companion so that the prince would never be bored inside the palace. "It is in the protocol."

"Why does it have to be this way?" He muttered under his breath, low enough to be heard by his companion.

"So, what am I suppose to do?" Eriol asked. "Pick the first lady that I'll see and marry her?"

Syaoran remained silent.

"I don't believe that marriage is a necessity, Syaoran." Eriol muttered as he walked at the hallway of the palace. "I'm not going to push myself into an eternity of doom."

They went straight to the door at the end of the hallway. Two guards bowed down to him and opened the door. It was Prince Eriol's room. Everything is organized. The whole room was illuminated by the daylight passing through the large glassed windows. A grand piano was settled near the window.

The two gentlemen entered the room.

"What do you mean by eternity of doom?" Syaoran asked as he sat on a nearby couch while Eriol sat on the piano chair.

"Do you see me in a marriage formed out of necessity?" He gently touched the cover of the piano keys.

"No." Syaoran answered.

""I'm already a prisoner of this castle, Syaoran." Eriol stood up and looked at the window. The scene is breathtaking. "And I don't want to be a prisoner of an arranged marriage too."

………………………………………………..

At the center of the plaza, a royal carriage arrived, followed by a loud sound of horn indicating that there is a message for the townspeople sent by the royal palace. The herald stood on a platform near the fountain with a statue of a naked man. People started to form a crowd around the fountain.

"_What's happening?"_ A raven-haired lady wondered. She was a tall and slender young woman with a pair of natural amethyst eyes. Her face was angelic and youthful. She was holding a basketful of vegetables from their garden. Her long black hair shone under the sun. She watched a crowd formed around the plaza fountain. _"What could it be?"_

She approached the outer circle of the townspeople. A lady in short auburn hair caught her attention. Her face lightened up. She sneaked in between people to approach the young lady.

"Sakura!" She called the attention of the young lady of her same age.

Sakura looked around and saw the one who called her name. She immediately waved at her.

"Tomoyo!" She yelled because the noise is starting to build up. People are anxious of what the message could be. "Come here!"

She went to Sakura and asked, "What's happening?"

"The royal palace has something to say to the townspeople." Sakura whispered to her ears. "It seems to be important."

"I hope it's not another war." Tomoyo whispered softly as she clutched the skirt of her blue satin dress.

"I hope so too." Sakura replied.

The page pulled out a roll of parchment from his back and opened it. The commoners are anxious of what the content of the message is. The noise started to become louder and louder.

"Attention, people of Hernnguard!" He said in a bold and loud voice. The noise disappeared.

"The royal palace of Hernnguard invites all the single women in this kingdom to stay in the royal palace for two months as a preparation for the candidacy of becoming Prince Eriol's wife and the future queen of Hernnguard. Tomorrow night, the main door of the palace shall be open for the single young ladies. The ladies shall spend a one whole month in the palace for the prince to get to know them better."

There were different reactions. Single women rejoice as they now have a chance to impress themselves to Prince Eriol. Married women whined as they were not allowed to stay. Men remained silent. Some chattered as they talk about the prince's plan of finding a wife.

Tomoyo listened to the women near her.

"Oh my-" A fat lady giggled. "Prince Eriol is in need of a wife!"

"I shall make sure that I'll be his choice." Another one bragged.

"This is delightful!" Sakura said cheerfully. "I may have a chance to become the next queen of Hernnguard!"

Tomoyo smiled weakly.

"Aren't you glad Tomoyo?" Sakura asked as she took her best friend's hand and held it up to her chest. "We have a chance to get to know the prince!"

Soon, the crowd dispersed and the royal carriage left.

"No." She answered seriously as they walk toward the market, still clutching the basket of vegetables from their garden, which her mother shall sell in the market. "I'm not going."

"Why?"

"I'm not interested." Tomoyo beamed at her.

"Not interested?" Sakura said in disbelief. "This is every woman's fantasy – to become a queen."

"Not mine, I think." Tomoyo replied sweetly. "I'm just going to waste my time. Besides, I'm already having fun in helping Firea sell the vegetables."

"You're different, Tomoyo." Sakura sighed. "You have a bigger chance of marrying Prince Eriol because you're a daughter of a countess and instead, you're opting to become a vendor here in the market."

"I'm not going." She answered firmly. "I don't believe that marriage has to be about power and financial stability. I would love to get married out of true love."

"Then, I'm not going, if you're not going." Sakura pouted. They've arrived at the plaza market.

"You should go." Tomoyo insisted as she looked for their housekeeper around. "I'm not really interested in joining, Sakura."

"Are you really sure about that?" Sakura hesitated.

"Yes." She answered firmly. She found their housekeeper arranging vegetables in one of the stalls. They approached her.

"Countess Tomoyo." The helper greeted the raven-haired lady. "Mistress Sakura."

"Good morning Firea!" The two ladies exclaimed.

Firea has long caramel-colored hair that matches her copper eyes. She has been a helper of the Countess Sonomi's county since her childhood. She has a ten-year age gap with Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Why are you here, Countess?" She asked. "You're supposed to be studying your piano lessons."

"It's alright, Firea." Tomoyo flashed her radiant smile. "I need some fresh air.'

"Oooh." Firea whispered as she arranged the cucumbers on the side of the stall. "You're giving your mother a headache."

"Firea, have you heard about the announcement a while ago?" Sakura was thrilled as she clasped her both hands. "The prince is in need of a wife."

"Oh, really?" Firea exclaimed. "I'm sure that the prince will be lured by the beauty of the two of you."

Tomoyo's smile weakened as she helped Firea arranging the vegetables.

………………………………………………..

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds…" A tutor quoted a passage from his book. His hoarse voice echoed the entire room in a dull and uninteresting voice. His eyes were glued at the compilation of sonnets composed by William Shakespeare (1).

Syaoran yawned at his seat while Prince Eriol was staring blankly at the window as he tapped his finger on his wooden desk.

"_Tomorrow night."_ He thought. _"All single women shall be here tonight."_

He was hesitant about the decision of the scribes.

"_How could I possibly find a wife in a short span of time?"_ He continued. _"I'm not yet ready."_

"Lord Syaoran." The tutor approached the sleeping gentleman and woke him up by banging a stick on his desk. "Sleeping is not allowed in the class."

Prince Eriol watched the scenery outside the palace from his window._ "It would be nice if I don't have these responsibilities."_

"Prince Eriol, what does the sonnet all about?" The tutor asked as he looked at the prince and brushed his rich moustache.

The prince smiled weakly. He knew the sonnet all along – reading books as a pastime always save him in his literature class.

"The sonnet is all about love in its purest and ideal form." He answered calmly, never letting go of his sight on the scenery behind the glassed window. "It can never be broken by any impediment."

"It was an excellent answer, your majesty." The tutor continued as he proceeded on quoting the sonnet and giving his insights about William Shakespeare.

"This is boring, Eriol." Syaoran whispered to him.

"I know." Eriol answered. "Wouldn't it be nice if I can have freedom for a day? Just to taste what it's like to be free."

Syaoran was hesitant. "I don't like the sound of your plan."

"Just help me."

"Fine." Syaoran surrendered. "Just don't let me get into trouble."

"I won't."

………………………………………………..

Her delicate white fingers transposed from a white key to another in a graceful and flawless manner. The soft music coming from the piano lingers across the salon of the house. Her eyes are closed in a calm manner, engrossed in every note she produce. Her hair was tied in a neat braid.

She abruptly stopped playing at the middle of the song and looked at her mother, who was watching her play the pianoforte at a chair near the window. Her amethyst eyes were subtle and serene.

"Carry on, my child." Sonomi responded. "You produce such a lovely music but there are few off keys. Try to practice more."

She continued to play the song from where she left it.

"Aren't you thrilled for tomorrow night?" Her mother asked softly. She stood up from her chair and approached her daughter. "If you want, we can go to the town tomorrow morning for you to buy new dresses."

"No." Tomoyo answered with composure. "I decided not to go."

"Why, my beautiful child?" Countess Sonomi laid her hands gently on her daughter's tender shoulder. "With your beauty and your voice, you will surely captivate the prince's heart."

"Mother, I'm not going to push myself to the extent that I would like to marry a prince because of his stature." She replied politely. Her fingers hovered elegantly over the black and white keys. "Marriage doesn't have to be that way, isn't it?"

"I shall respect your decision-making, my daughter." Sonomi brushed Tomoyo's locks of hair with her fingers. "For I revere on your wisdom."

Tomoyo stopped. She stood up and faced her mother. She gave her an alluring smile and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, mother."

She released her mother and went to the main door of their house to open it.

"But I hope you finish your piano lessons before you go outside." Her mother frowned a little.

"I'll finish it later." Tomoyo smiled mischievously as she went outside the house. "I promise."

………………………………………………..

"_Syaoran sure has a decent taste for a commoner's wardrobe."_ Eriol looked at his clothes. He was wearing a knee breeches complimented with a knee-length brown boots. His plain white tunic is covered a nut-brown sleeveless vest. _"Commoners shall never unveil my identity with this facade."_

The plaza fountain on the center of the town caught his attention as he walked through the streets. He ruffled his hair as he walked towards it. A statue of a naked man with a pair of angel's wing stood in the center of the fountain. It was a statue of Eros, the Greek god of love and lust. Below the statue, an inscription was written in granite block.

_Amor Vincit Omnia _(2)

It was a gift from his father for his mother a few months before she gave birth to a healthy young boy. It symbolizes the eternal and untainted love of the king to his wife. A promise of a never-ending devotion and ardor for her. A symbol of his endless passion for his queen.

He shifted his eyes to the reflection of the water. He looked at his dismantled hair and his pair of cerulean eyes, hidden from the rays of the afternoon sunlight. It shifts its color in coordination with the amount of exposure to the sunlight. His eyes were serene, just like the pristine water of the fountain. His face was flawless and pure. He gently touched the water. It was cold. From where he touched the water, ripples took place around it.

He heard a mellifluous utterance. The high pitch of the voice made him follow the sound. It was coming from the other side of the fountain. He followed the voice using his eyes. He peeked behind the statue of Eros and found a lady, reading a book in a melodious sing-song voice.

_Nor yet content, he from his quiver drew,_

_Sharpened with skill divine, a shining dart:_

_No need had he for bow, since thus too true_

_His hand might wound her all-exposed heart;_

_Yet her fair side he touched with gentlest art,_

_And half relenting on her beauties gazed;_

_Just then awaking with a sudden start_

_Her opening eye in humid lustre blazed,_

_Unseen he still remained, enchanted and amazed._

_The dart which in his hand now trembling stood,_

_As o'er the couch he bent with ravished eye,_

_Drew with its daring point celestial blood_

_From his smooth neck's unblemished ivory:_

_Heedless of this, but with a pitying sigh_

_The evil done now anxious to repair,_

_He shed in haste the balmy drops of joy_

_O'er all the silky ringlets of her hair;_

_Then stretched his plumes divine, and breathed celestial air. _(3)

She was sitting on the verge of the fountain border. Her long lustrous ebony hair was tied on a braid. Her slender body exudes a poise stance. She was reading aloud the book. The piece was familiar to him. He tried recalled the passage. A few while, he smiled faintly and thought, _"Cupid and Psyche."_

He turned around to see a better view of the lady. She was now wearing a scarlet cotton dress with a brown bodice. Her pale white complexion is flawless yet fragile. Her perfect unblemished face has a hint of rose in the cheeks. Her light coral lips are faultless. He gazed at her as she continues to utter the words of the poem. Her entire immaculate entity dazzled the prince.

He slowly paced near her and remarked in a bass tone, "Cupid and Psyche."

The lady was caught off-guard. She swiftly lifted her bright amethyst eyes from the book. Her amethyst eyes met his cerulean eyes. She closed her book without further ado and stood up and ignored him.

"Hey." He called as he watched the lady walk away from him. He followed her.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers so just leave me be."

"Why?" He asked, oblivious to her answer.

"Because my mother said so." She immediately answered fluently.

"Do you like books?" He opened a relevant topic as he followed her through the narrow streets of the town.

"Not talking to you." She muttered softly. Her voice was melodic yet anxious at the same time. She clutched her book tighter and walked in faster pace.

He followed her behind. "Reading is also my favorite pastime."

She turned her back and faced the prince. "Kindly please stop following me."

"I just want to talk to you."

"Go find someone else to talk to." She said in an uneasy tone on her soprano voice and turned her back against him.

He shrugged off and continued to follow the lady.

"You must be getting ready for tomorrow night, just like the other girls." He noted, sulking.

"I'm not going."

"Isn't that a dream come true for women?" The prince inquired His eyes widened with pure amazement. "To marry a prince?"

"Well, not mine." She immediately answered calmly as she turned to the first left.

Prince Eriol followed her and was amazed by her answer. "Really?"

"I'm not going to marry someone because of his stature in this kingdom." She liberally added. "Besides, I don't think that the prince and I compliment each other."

"You must tell me your name." He jerked as he overran and faced her. She stopped with his sudden movement. Her face was worried and uncomfortable. "Any name."

She ignored his question. "You are an unfamiliar face. What's your name?"

"Eri-" He stopped. "Eli."

"Eli, can I excuse myself in this conversation so I can leave?" She asked. She addressed him as an inferior class. No nobility title attached to his name – just Eli. The prince noticed it.

"_Syaoran, my millions of gratitude for the ensemble you have provided."_ He thought as he took a quick glance on his guise. _"I am believable as a commoner."_

"Would you mind if you give me a trip around?" Eriol asked. He felt stupid for asking that query. "I'm rather new here."

"_Foolish of you to ask such question. Of course, she'll decline."_ He said to himself as he beheld on her troubled face.

"No." She answered with a radiant smile. He was mesmerized by her beauty and her beautiful innocent smile. "I'm not supposed to mingle with strangers."

"You've already disobey your rule." He smiled mischievously. "You're already talking to me."

She sighed and answered, "Alright then. You seemed to be a nice gentleman."

"_What was I thinking?"_ She thought to herself. _"Talking to a stranger and worse, offering him a tour around the town square! Are you insane, Tomoyo?"_

………………………………………………..

"_Who is she?"_

His hands moved with such grace as he blithely run his fingers to the white and black keys of the grand piano inside his room. It was dusk. At the sky, the sun daylight with the darkness – radiating a scheme of inflamed shades of red, orange, and yellow.

He reminisce the last scenario before they parted their goodbyes. The beautiful maiden disappeared among the tall trees of a small forest near the plaza. _"She didn't even reveal her name."_

The soothing sound of his music lingers across the room. It was his newest composition, written just a few hours ago. It was a _hopeful_ music.

The door of his room opened. Syaoran went in and noticed the difference to his friend. "You seemed to be in a good mood since you came back from your little trip."

The prince continued playing his composition, which he displayed a huge amount of virtuosity, ignoring the dictum of his friend. He closed his eyes - now a mixture of azure and cerulean. It was like the lightness and the darkness fused in a gemstone.

"And you've been playing that music since yesterday night." Syaoran added as he took a pew on a nearby chair. "Though that song is really amusing."

"A new composition of mine, inspired by my little expedition to the town." Eriol remained his eyes closed as he displayed an impish smile. "I am grateful with the guise you've provided. Thank you very much."

"Your gratitude is highly received, your majesty." He replied as he watched the prince gracefully play his piano. "But may I remind you that it will be your last _expedition_ because tonight will be the night you'll meet your future wife – the future queen of Hernnguard."

Prince Eriol remained silent.

"_I'm hopeful that I'll see her again."_

………………………………………………..

The great hall of the kingdom was filled with various types of women – all of them single and hopeful that the prince will choose them in this little competition. All of them wore splendid dresses and lavish ornaments. Each and every one of them was wearing a masquerade.

Hors d'oeuvres were served by the corteges of the palace followed by glasses of wine provided for everybody in the hall. Women were chatting to their prospected rivals in the competition for the prince's heart.

Sakura looked around for familiar faces. With every single woman in the kingdom, it was hard to find a familiar one. The masquerades made it more difficult to spot an acquaintance. She was a burgundy ball gown which matches her pixie auburn hair and copper eyes.

An attendant offered her a glass of wine and she accepted it without hesitation as her eyes wander off in the whole room. "Thank you."

Someone cleared his throat and it echoed in the whole room. The attention of the crowd was redirected to that person who was standing at the balcony of the hall. It was the royal herald.

"Good evening, young ladies."

Prince Eriol was standing behind the curtain of the balcony, arms crossed. His forehead creased.

"_What am I going to say?"_ He thought. _"It's not like I really have choose someone from these candidates."_

"You seemed to be contemplating about something, Eriol." Syaoran whispered to his friend. "You might want to confide to me."

"What am I going to say to these people?" He repeated the question in his mind. "We're not even sure if I'm going to choose someone from them."

"Well, you should." Syaoran answered with a smile. "Because we're going to choose the _finest_ of them all."

"_Finest."_ Prince Eriol thought as he peeked through the curtains to see the ladies. _"It's as if he's talking about wine, not ladies."_

"Are you ready to give a little speech?" Syaoran asked as he also peeked through the curtains. The whole hall was filled with young women of all shape and size. He's estimating the number of women in the room. _"Two hundred? Probably more than that."_

"And now presenting, the royal prince of Hernnguard – Prince Eriol!" The herald said in a powerful timbre. Some ladies chattered with the other women. Others shrieked.

Syaoran pushed Eriol behind the curtain. The prince was off-guard to his friend's deed. His eyes were bewildered as he casts his eyes all over. He took a deep breath. His eyes returned calm.

"Good evening my fair ladies." He greeted in an overwhelming deep-toned voice. The ladies were engrossed with him though they hardly distinguish his face because of the masquerade. He was wearing white tunic and white knee breeches with black boots. His knee-length blue cape covers his broad shoulders. "You've invited hither tonight with a possible chance to become my wife – to become the future queen of Hernnguard."

He thought to himself, _"This is awkward."_

"And now, allow my friend – Lord Syaoran, the eldest son of the duke of Furenberg. – to discuss furthermore the tasks that will be given to you." He concluded as he looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded as the prince went behind the curtains.

"Tomorrow shall be the start of the competition. Ladies shall now stay inside the palace as candidates for the whole two months. The royal palace shall provide your accommodation for your entire stay. Your luggage has already been sent to the quarters. In the span of a month, the royal palace shall give you various tasks to test your skills. Some of you will be eliminated along the way. Ladies were not allowed to go outside the boundary of the palace not unless she is eliminated." He proclaimed in an enthusiastic manner of voice.

Sakura watched the son of the duke after relishing the rich and warm feeling of Chardonnay on her silver chalice. "So, every lady in this hall is my competitor."

A tap on her shoulder caught her attention. She looked back and her eyes widen as a small 'o' was formed by her red lips.

"Tomoyo!" She exclaimed as she hugged her best friend. "I thought-"

"I changed my mind." She interrupted. "I assume this would be more fun rather than my poetry and piano lessons."

She was wearing an emerald ball gown with gold linings and embroidery, matched with a sparkling green mask. Her black hair was neatly tied to a bun.

"How did you recognize me?" Sakura inquired.

"Well, I helped you design your ball gown." Tomoyo chuckled. Her dimples appeared as she smiled. Sakura chuckled too.

"Have you heard what the Lord Syaoran said?" Sakura whispered. "There will be tasks for us."

Tomoyo nodded. "I'm just here to have fun."

"Oh!" Sakura squealed. "I'm so glad that you've changed your mind."

"_I hope I did the right choice."_ Tomoyo thought as her eyes wandered across the room.

………………………………………………..

"The ladies are already asleep, your highness." Syaoran reported as he watched the prince staring blankly at the moonlight. "Tomorrow, we shall give them the first task and-"

Syaoran stopped as he continued to watch the prince. He sat down on a chair and sighed, "You seemed to be thinking of something else."

Eriol ignored him. It was a full moon and he was mesmerized by its natural beauty. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened it.

Syaoran noticed a music sheet on the table beside his chair. He grabbed the piano sheets with imminence and read each note with understanding. It was the same composition he was playing ever since yesterday. The musical notes were impeccably handwritten by the prince.

"You seemed to be intoxicated by your little composition, Eriol" Syaoran observed as he put down the music sheets back to where he saw it.

A flash of the lady's face ran through the prince's memory one more time.

"_Intoxicated by my inspiration."_ Eriol thought.

_**End of Part I**_

………………………………………………..

Thanks for reading my fiction. It has been a while since I wrote a non-academic and non-research text so pardon me. This AU fiction gave me a chance to free myself from the academic workloads. Intoxicated was supposed to be a one shot fiction but it turns out cramming the whole story in just one shot won't be easy.

I would also like to disclaim several ideas I put in this fiction:

(1) This is from William Shakespeare's Sonnet 116, which is about his concept of ideal love.

(2) The scripture written in the fiction's fountain is actually the title of a painting by Michelangelo Merisi da Carravagio. _Amor Vincit Omnia_ means "Love Conquers All".

(3) The poem recited by Tomoyo is Mary Tighe's Cupid and Psyche.


	2. Part II

_**Intoxicated**_

_AU/ET Pairing_

Part II

……………………………………

It was a bright morning. The small blue birds perched on a branch of a tree near the window of the quarters and chirped gaily. The ladies' quarters are on a building separate to the royal castle. The building is connected to the castle by a small pathway surrounded by tall but highly-maintained hedges. Each lady was granted by the royal palace of a small room with complete amenities to enjoy the privacy. It has a small bed with thick white bedding and a wooden closet. Beside the bed is a small wooden commode where a candela is placed on. A carved wooden cassone inlaid with gold lining and small gemstones is installed at the foot of the bed. The warm rays of the sun passed through the translucent white window curtains and hit her white cheeks. Tomoyo creased her forehead with the warmth she suddenly felt and slowly opened her eyes.

She stretched her arms and sat down on her bed. Her long hair is braided wholly. She removed it from the braid and combed it softly. Her hair was long with soft waves on the end. She changed her semi-translucent white chemise into a cobalt blue empire waist velvet gown with silver hanging satin sleeves embellished with silver embroidered ribbons as a lining between the gown and the sleeves itself and slipped her feet on silver flats.

She picked up a book inside the cassone.

Sakura's room is on the third floor of the quarters while hers is on the first floor only. Tomoyo went outside her room and walked on the hallway. A small open garden lies on the heart of the building. The light from the open garden passes through the large arches on the other side of the hallway and illuminates the entire hallway.

She went outside one of the large arches and gently stepped on the grass when she heard a deep growl. She froze from her position, thinking that a beast shall attack her.

"Good morning, young lady."

It was in a cheerful high pitch voice.

She looked back and behind one of the pillars of the hallway, four figures were standing. A man, a woman and two fiery-looking big cats were looking at her.

The man has a long white silky hair with irregular bangs that covers most of his eyes. He was wearing a pure white uniform with cornflower blue linings and embellished with a sapphire gemstone on the chest. His alice blue eyes were very cat-like. He looked at Tomoyo with an expressionless face. The woman, on the other hand, gave Tomoyo a smile. She has a long amaranth-colored hair; half of it was tied on two buns as some of her small hairs dangle at the side of her face. She was wearing a red sleeveless shrug which covers her shoulderless, sleeveless midnight blue princess seam dress. Her dress matches the color of her mittens.

Tomoyo shifted her gaze to the two felines. The black panther glared at her with a pair of sapphire cat-like eyes which matched the gemstone on the chest and the gemstone on his head. The lion, on the other hand, watched her in amazement. The lion has an armory on his head and on his chest, embellished with a ruby stones.

The black panther growled louder.

"Spinel Sun."

The tiger-looking animal shifted his gaze from the lady to his company and stood still.

"He's not really used to strangers." The white-haired man said to Tomoyo. He remained still on his position.

Tomoyo was petrified.

"Spinel Sun!" The woman remarked to the black panther as she walked towards the lady.

"My name is Ruby Moon." She introduced as she extended her hand to Tomoyo. Tomoyo doubtfully accepted her hand and shook it gently. "Suppi and I are the high guardians of the royal family."

Tomoyo remained silent, as she watched the four figures with fear.

"Those are Yue and Cerberus." Ruby Moon pointed out the two remaining figures. "Cerberus serves as the guardians of all the ladies here whilst Yue serves as one of the judges to who shall be the next queen of the Hernnguard."

"You shouldn't be confiding such information to her, Ruby Moon." Yue spoke on a serious tone of voice.

"Don't be silly, Yue." Ruby Moon chuckled. "She'll know it sooner or later when Lord Syaoran announced it after the brunch."

Yue smirked as he rolled his eyes and left them.

"He's an antisocial." Ruby Moon sighed then looked at Tomoyo. "What's your name?"

"Tomoyo." Tomoyo stuttered as she looked at her magenta-colored eyes.

"Do you know that you're the first candidate we saw?" Ruby Moon cheerfully asked rhetorically. Tomoyo shook her head.

"You woke up too early." Ruby Moon stated as she looked at the sky. "The breakfast is yet to serve."

"It's fine." Tomoyo answered melodiously. "I'm used to waking up early."

Ruby Moon skipped playfully around Tomoyo and stared at her – from head to feet. She stopped when she reached the point where she started. She emitted a big smile on her face and said, "You, sure, are lovely."

Tomoyo bowed down as a tint of blush appeared on her pale cheeks.

The guardian of the royal palace felt a thug on her dress and looked down. It was Spinel Sun who was tugging her dress.

"We've got to go." Ruby Moon sighed. "Still have a duty to fulfill in the palace."

Ruby Moon sat on the back of Spinel Sun and said to Tomoyo, "Till we meet again, Tomoyo."

The two guardians left Tomoyo in an incredible speed thus leaving the lady with Cerberus. She looked at him and smile. The lion-like animal stared at her with its soft cat-like eyes.

"Can I stay here in the garden for a while?" She asked as she looked at the open garden filled with trimmed grass. Bushes of roses are planted alongside the garden and a big sweet chestnut tree resides on the middle of the garden.

Cerberus nodded.

She walked elegantly near the tree and sat under the big shade of the sweet chestnut tree, away form the rays of the sunlight and opened the book she brought with her. She held her back comfortably against the trunk of the big tree before starting to read the book – uttering each word under her breath. Cerberus, on the other hand, remained still on his position but his eyes followed her.

………………………………………………..

"You should also be aware of the rule, Eriol."

"What rule?" Eriol stopped writing on his parchment and looked at Syaoran. "How many rules are there upon me?"

His voice echoed around the dome-shaped library filled with thousands wooden shelves and arrays of books. A stained glass serves as the ceiling of the library – illuminating the entire space.

"There's only one for you in this competition." Syaoran answered as he looked at the books of one of the shelves near the table of the prince.

"What is it?" Eriol continued to write with his plume.

"You should not see the candidates' faces." He reiterated the word '_not_'.

"That's easy." He smirked. "I'm not really that interested to what they look like. Though may I know why?"

"We wouldn't want to be bias because of the physical attributes, sire."

"I see." Eriol nodded.

Syaoran walked towards the prince's table and peeked on the parchment he was writing. The parchment is filled with curved handwritings of the prince.

"What are you doing?" He asked in curiosity.

"Trying to make myself busy." He answered, as he continued his writing. _"Busy enough not to think of her."_

………………………………………………..

"So, there are three judges?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.

They were walking on the pathway towards the royal palace, along with the other women. The women are led by Cerberus and Yue. Tomoyo and Sakura are at the back of the line.

"Yes." Sakura answered. "First, Lord Syaoran. He's the closest companion of the prince."

Sakura shifted her eyes to the white-haired gentleman in front of them.

"Second, would be Yue." Sakura enumerated. "He serves as the representative of the scribes though I'm not sure if he's a scribe himself."

"The third one?" Tomoyo inquired furthermore.

"Of course, silly!" Sakura took Tomoyo's hand and squeezed it tightly. Tomoyo felt her best friend's hand. It was cold. "That would be Prince Eriol."

"Where are we going anyway?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at Sakura. Her face is like she is in distress.

"Aren't you listening to Yue a while ago?"

"No." Tomoyo simply answered. "I'm indulging myself to the breakfast they served."

"We will be given our first task." Sakura whispered to Tomoyo's ear as she watched the calm judge, Yue.

Yue stopped in front of an enormous door and faced the women, "Ladies, please gather around."

The ladies all gather around the white-haired jury. Almost all of the ladies are wearing extravagant dresses along with large jewelry pieces.

"Today, you shall have your first task." He said. "Behind this door, there are kitchen tables for each and every one of you."

Some ladies whispered speculations to each other while others.

"You will be preparing a dish for the prince." Yue continued. "And he shall choose the ladies who shall remain in the palace."

"What about the ingredients?" A lady in front asked.

"Ah. Yes, all the ingredients known in this kingdom are available inside." Yue assured as faced the door and opened it widely.

The whole room was ten times larger than the grand hall last night. It has a high ceiling and shiny marble floor. The room is filled with hundreds of small wooden kitchen tables. At the back of the room are large brick-lined ovens used for cooking and baking. Kitchen maids aligned themselves on the right side of the room.

"The kitchen maids shall assist you on preparing the ingredients you will be needed for your own dish." Yue instructed as he pointed the kitchen maids on the right side of the room. "You are given six hours to prepare the dishes and the timer starts now."

The ladies went rampant as they seize the nearest kitchen table that their eyes registered. The two ladies, Tomoyo and Sakura, chose the two tables near the corner.

"What are you going to prepare, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her worried friend.

"I don't know, Tomoyo." She answered wearily as she watched the other ladies prepare. "Help me, Tomoyo. I'm no good in kitchen."

"Prepare the _Strawberye_ (1)." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. "Do you still remember how I've done it when you visited at our manor last spring?"

"The strawberry pudding?"

"Yes." Tomoyo said enthusiastically. "It's quite easy and presentable."

"Oooh." Sakura hugged Tomoyo tightly. "My millions of gratitude to you, Tomoyo."

"Now, start preparing." Tomoyo emancipated herself from Sakura's hug. Sakura nodded and skipped happily towards a kitchen maid.

Tomoyo went to a nearby unoccupied kitchen maid. The kitchen maid is a young lady wearing a green chemise covered with a white apron. She greeted Tomoyo with a smile.

"Good morning. I would like to request some almonds, powdered ginger, sugar, salt, flour, oil, honey, and wine please."

"Is that all, madame?"

"Oh – ale, some onions and saffron too."

The kitchen maid bowed down and went to a small door at the right side of the room. Tomoyo returned to her kitchen table and watched Sakura starting to rinse the strawberries she ordered.

The kitchen maid who took Tomoyo's orders returned with a basketful of ingredients. She handed them over to Tomoyo and bowed down.

"Thank you." Tomoyo smiled and begun preparing her ingredients on her work table.

………………………………………………..

Eriol was reading a thick hardbound book about warfare strategies when Syaoran entered the library in a quick pacing. The prince shifted his gaze from the book to his companion's entrance. He gently closed the book and placed it on the table in front of him.

Syaoran sat on the edge of the table, looking at the book. He faced the prince and instigated, "The contestants still have three hours left to prepare their scrumptious dishes."

"Then why are you loitering here, Syaoran?" He asked in a firm voice as he looked at him with his pair of cerulean eyes – away from the rays of the sunlight from the glassed roof of the dome-shaped library. "Aren't you supposed to be overlooking those ladies, Lord Syaoran?"

"I'm just making sure that you're not going to escape."

"Escape what?"

"Escape everything and spend your time dilly-dallying on the plaza like you did last time."

"It never crossed my mind but now that you've mentioned it-" Eriol's eyes widened with enthusiasm and agitation and Syaoran noticed it easily.

"Eriol." Syaoran interrupted him with a sigh.

"I don't know."

Eriol closed his eyes and comfortably laid his head on the and gently pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Please do lighten up, Eriol." Syaoran sneered as he stood up and sat on the nearest chair. "You seemed to be troubled."

"I'm not troubled." The prince lied. He opened his eyes and sighed. His eyes were fixed on the book. He picked it up gently and held it firmly. "I'm trying to teach myself here so just let me be, Syaoran."

"Why are you suddenly absorbed to all the teachings, anyway?"

"Just let me be, Syaoran."

'_Let me be."_ He whispered to himself as he opened the book from where he stopped and continued reading.

………………………………………………..

"Done." Tomoyo said as she triumphantly revealed her dish. She immediately transferred the rolls of bread to a basket. The fresh and sweet-smelling aroma of her pastry lingers around her area, overpowering the other smells of the dishes prepared by the other ladies.

"Of course, your fried blanched almond rolls (2)!" Sakura exclaimed while working at her kitchen table as other ladies flocked around Tomoyo and her pastries.

"Those smell delightful, Tomoyo."

"Oh! Those are mouthwatering!"

"Such a sweet aroma!"

Tomoyo smiled and thanked the remarks of the ladies. One of the ladies nearby shrugged off the aroma of the almond rolls and said, "The smell might be appealing but it doesn't mean that it is in fact succulent."

The group of ladies laughed as they continued to work on their dishes meticulously, making glances to the basket of Tomoyo's breads. Tomoyo fortuitously heard the ladies' judgments and bowed down her head.

"This is competition, Tomoyo. Don't take those remarks seriously."

She heard a cheerful high pitch voice – similar to the voice she heard that morning. She looked up and saw Ruby Moon, beaming at her. Along with her are the two guardians – Spinel Sun and Cerberus. Spinel Sun was just watching her while Cerberus moved near her. Tomoyo patted his head and smiled weakly.

"We've met again." She curtsied to the three.

"Yes." Ruby Moon shifted her eyes to the basket of breads. "Those, sure, are tempting. I am assured that you shall pass this task effortlessly."

"Oh no!" Tomoyo corrected as she seized the handle of the basket and offered it to the three guardians. Her smiles broadened, flashing her pearly white teeth. "I made these for my friends."

"You're not going to pass those breads to the adjudicators?" Ruby Moon whispered to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo shook her head and smiled innocently. "I made these just for my friends."

"Isn't that against the rules of Yue?" Ruby Moon asked as she gave glances to the two guardians for the assurance of her statement.

"Yue didn't stated-"

Ruby Moon instantly grabbed three rolls from the basket and distributed the other two rolls of bread to the two creatures.

Tomoyo put down her basketful of breads and pulled Sakura, who was slicing strawberries lengthwise at her designated kitchen table, and presented her to the three.

"This is Sakura." She introduced with a smile. Sakura, on the other hand, jolted out of surprise. She instantly waved her hands at them. "She's my best friend."

Ruby Moon smiled at her and said, "I'm Ruby Moon and these are Cerberus and Spinel Sun."

She pointed the two creatures behind her. Cerberus approached Sakura and presented his paws to her. She took them and shook them gently as she beamed at him. She exclaimed, "He's a charm!"

Spinel Sun just watched them indifferently.

Ruby Moon interposed, "Ladies, I think you should get back to your work. You've only got an hour to finish your dishes."

Sakura immediately strode back to her kitchen table and washed her hands. Tomoyo picked up the last roll of bread and wrapped it beautifully on a parchment. She handed it over to Ruby Moon and said, "Kindly give this to Yue, if ever you had a chance to see him."

Ruby Moon nodded and accepted it.

"Thank you." Tomoyo said faintly.

………………………………………………..

"Prepared?" Syaoran asked Eriol as he waited impatiently outside the door of his room. The two guards are standing beside the door, remaining at their position for the entire day. The prince was inside the room, getting ready for the first day of appraisal of the candidates for the title of the queen – his future wife. The door opened hastily and Eriol appeared in a maroon doublet with gold linings paired with a maroon breeches and black tall riding boots. His gold cape dangles along his right shoulder. He looked at Syaoran in disbelief.

"I cannot believe that you have persuaded me to do this." Eriol grimaced as they walked. Every servant that they encounter bowed down to them as they walked hastily down the hallway of the palace. "You know how I loathe this pursuit."

"Well, brace yourself, Prince Eriol." Syaoran chuckled. "Because the ladies shall entertain you with their delectable dishes."

"_They better be."_ Eriol thought.

"Yue is waiting for us in the room of the assessors." Syaoran mentioned and the prince just nodded.

They turned the first left of the hallway and walked straight to the first door on the left. Syaoran opened it for Eriol and the prince walked straight into it. It was a small room – enough for ten to twelve people. There is a translucent white curtain that divides the room into two. Behind the curtain is a table with three chairs adjacent to each other. Each chair has a goblet filled with wine and a set of different sizes of plates, forks, knives and spoons. On the other side of the curtain, a small table is placed on the middle. A big silver platter is placed on the small table, which will be used to transfer the dish from the table of the candidate to the table of the assessors. Yue is already sitting on one of the chairs of the table for three while Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun are standing on the both sides of the table.

"Get ready with your sense, Spinel Sun." Yue spoke faintly as he relished the wine from the gold chalice he was holding. He gazed the other parchment-wrapped pastry on his other hand with awe. Spinel Sun is a creature with a gift, which is why he is appointed as one of the royal guardian of the king's family. He has a good sense of smell and can distinguish the poison in a set of dishes.

Two chambermaids opened the curtains for the royal prince. Yue immediately stood up from his seat, placed his chalice and the parchment-wrapped parcel on the table, and bend over as a sign of reverence. Eriol smiled at him weakly and proceeded on the table. He placed himself between Yue and Syaoran. The other two judges sat on their respective chairs. A chambermaid poured some wine on the chalices of the newcomers while the other one closed the curtains. The prince smelled a faint sweet aroma.

"Are you expecting me to taste everything?" Eriol asked Yue.

"Not really, your sire." Yue answered promptly as he watched the translucency of the curtains.

"Then, let's request an audience with the first candidate." Syaoran proposed to the two gentlemen. The other two agreed.

………………………………………………..

"They're calling out the two hundredth entrant." Sakura squealed as she squeezed Tomoyo's cold hands. The lady near them stood up and held her plate of roasted meat passionately. A guard beside opened the door for her and she went inside with a smile on her face. Sakura and Tomoyo have been watching the ladies went inside and came out from the door at the south corner of the preparation room since the assessment started. They were sitting on Sakura's kitchen table as their prepared dishes were ready on Tomoyo's kitchen table. Cerberus, on the other hand, stood near the door, staring each lady going inside and out of the room keenly.

Some ladies came out of the door with a smile on their face while others with sadness painted all over their face. Tomoyo watches them with her pair of amethyst eyes and she wants to empathize with the ladies.

"_Those dreams shattered into millions of pieces."_ She thought.

"The Honorable Sakura, daughter of Baron Fujitaka of Rosacea (3)." The herald called. His voice echoed inside the expansive space.

"That's me." Sakura muttered in disbelief as she picked up her bowl of strawberry pudding.

"May you be blessed with courage." Tomoyo wished to her as she hurriedly went inside the room of the assessors.

………………………………………………..

"We've only have two remaining candidates." Yue informed the two gentlemen at his left with his relaxed voice.

"Yes." Syaoran confirmed as he looked at the long list of the candidates on a long parchment paper.

"I think I had enough." Eriol scowled. "I'm already full with all the sampling we've done."

The gentlemen heard the creak of the door. They watched a figure appeared on the other side of the curtain. Syaoran coughed and said substantially, "So you must be the Honorable Sakura, daughter of Baron Fujitaka of Rosacea."

"Yes, my lord." The lady from the other side of the curtain answered politely.

"Very well." Syaoran answered enthusiastically. "Tell us of what you've prepared for us."

"This is called _Strawberye_, my lords." Sakura stuttered for every word that comes out of her lips. "It's a strawberry pudding."

A chambermaid transferred the platter containing the bowl of pudding and transferred it on the table of the gentlemen. It was a purplish porridge-like pudding with some slices of strawberries. She transferred some servings to each bowl of the three appraisers.

"Presentable." Eriol muttered, not touching his bowl of pudding.

"And tasteful too." Syaoran mentioned after eating a spoonful of pudding. Yue remained silent after tasting the pudding and gave a weak smile.

"We would like you to remain in our palace." Syaoran declared.

"Thank you, my lords." Sakura acknowledged their appreciations as she bowed her head and exited through the door with a big smile painted on her face.

"Ruby Moon, kindly inform the herald to call the last one." Eriol said to Ruby Moon who was standing beside Syaoran. Ruby Moon nodded.

………………………………………………..

"Lady Tomoyo, daughter of Countess Sonomi of Somadiphia (4)." The herald called at last, pertaining and looking at the last lady in the room – Tomoyo. Tomoyo took a deep breath and carefully took her covered bowl with both hands. It was steaming hot. She strode across the room with finesse. Cerberus watched her, worried.

"I'll be fine, Cerberus." She smiled weakly. The guard opened the door for her and she entered the room of the assessors. It was small yet surprisingly chilly – considering that the windows are tightly closed. She immediately placed her steaming bowl on the table. She watched the three figures seated on the table and the two figures standing between the seated figures on the other side of the translucent curtain. She recognized the two standing figures as Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun.

"You're the last candidate for this task, Lady Tomoyo." Syaoran said as an icebreaker. Tomoyo took a deep breath again and closed her amethyst eyes gently before opening it again. "Aren't you anxious?"

"Why would I be anxious, my lord?" Tomoyo answered calmly. "Those who have done wrong should be anxious. I believe that I, myself, have not done such offense."

"Such a forthright spirit, indeed." Syaoran extolled. "I've been hearing things about you from my father, the duke of Furenberg."

"What kind of things have you heard from the duke?" Tomoyo asked bravely, recognizing the voice of Lord Syaoran.

"He told me that you exude a rather peculiar attitude for your title." Syaoran revealed in an agitated manner. "He saw you, pretty much occupied with selling vegetables at the town market. May I ask you a very personal question? Is your family in grave of financial instability that you cannot afford a servant to sell the vegetables generated from your county? I don't mean to sound rude but –"

"Oh no, Lord Syaoran." Tomoyo chuckled, covering her smile with her delicate white hand. "I gave our servant a day off."

"A day off?" Eriol interrupted, intrigued to the conversation of his friend and the lady on the other side of the curtain. "Why would you do such thing?"

"I give our servants a day off, my lord." Tomoyo explained. "It must be hard for them to work all day and not appreciating what life is really about."

"But isn't it what they were before they were even born?" Eriol inquired calmly. His azure eyes flickered as the light from the candles on the table reflects it. "They were born servants and that's the way they should be."

"I do believe, your sire, that they are similar to us." Tomoyo explained furthermore, enunciating every word melodiously and with calmness. "All of us. We all have a heart to feel, a mind to use, a stomach to fill, a-"

"Enough!" Syaoran exploded. He stood up from his seat. His forehead creased as his deep brown eyes are in deep fiery. Ruby Moon watched him carefully, getting ready if something happened. Tomoyo jerked on her position. She felt a surge of fear deep inside her. She clutched the thin cloth on her chest with her hands firmly.

"Lord Syaoran, maybe we should stick to our agendum." Yue calmly called the ireful gentleman. "Let's proceed to the assessment."

"Yes, Syaoran." Eriol said with serenity on his tone of voice. "Please be calm or you'll frighten our lady."

Syaoran took his seat, still fuming over the ideologies of Tomoyo.

"So, what have you prepared for us, my lady?" Eriol asked, shifting back to the original topic.

Tomoyo watched the chambermaid transfer her bowl of soup to the other side of the curtain and said, "It's a soup."

The chambermaid poured small servings of Tomoyo's soup on the new clean bowls of the three gentlemen. It was a steaming hot clear golden liquid.

"What is this?" Syaoran was rather displeased.

"It's an onion-ale soup served with bread." Tomoyo answered steadily. "It is called Oyles Soppes (5)."

"Is this a peasant's soup?" Syaoran barked. He was more infuriated than ever. His voice was raucous and unrefined. "Are you making us eat slaves' food? This is a sign of disrespect!"

"Yes." Tomoyo blurted out. "No!"

"I shall not tolerate this kind of insolence." Syaoran said crossly as he watched the figure of Tomoyo.

"Now, now, Syaoran." Eriol mediated between the fuming lord and the radical lady. "Let us hear out first what the lady has to say."

"Yes, I agree with the prince." Yue seconded the notion of the prince. "Lady Tomoyo of Somadiphia, are you aware that what you've prepared is a peasant's food? Please answer me with a yes or a no."

"Yes." Tomoyo stammered as she looked directly at figures on the other side of the curtain. She could see that the figures on the other side are motionless.

"Are you aware that the prince only consumes the best of this kingdom?" Yue continued to inquire. His eyes are fixed on his bowl of soup. Ruby Moon looked at him with her distressed eyes.

"Yes."

"My lady, may I know why you've prepared this kind of dish?" Eriol barged in with his own question.

Tomoyo took a deep breath and spoke lucidly, "I'm thinking of a dish that probably the prince hasn't tasted and would represent the kingdom per se. A dish that would characterize the whole kingdom of Hernnguard. A dish that would embody the common people."

Syaoran gave a scornful look as he mocked the lady from Somadiphia. Eriol thwarted him with a glare from his azure eyes and said, "Please continue."

"Well." She paused for a moment and smiled. "If a prince shall be the king who will govern over the kingdom, he should be familiar with his people. What would be more practical of knowing your people by their culture and experience – work, food, clothing, and such?"

Eriol smiled and tasted a spoonful of the onion-ale soup. "And this is tasteful."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Are you insane, Eriol? What if it has a poison or something –?"

"If it has something undesirable in it, Spinel Sun would respond right away, right?" The prince took a glance at Spinel Sun, standing next to Yue. The black creature nodded, affirming the rhetoric question of Eriol.

Tomoyo's eyes widened as she heard the whole conversation. She could not believe that the prince tasted her soup – a peasant's soup. She felt her heart beats faster as her breathing consumes more air in the room.

"I would like to know more about your people, Lady Tomoyo." Eriol expressed articulately. "Tell me more about your people."

"Lady Tomoyo." Yue called.

"Yes?" She answered abruptly.

"You may go." Yue instructed. "We shall see you at the next task."

"I passed?" She asked.

"What do you think?" Yue answered his question with another question.

"Thank you." Tomoyo smiled and curtsied. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before walking towards the door. A blush tainted the pale complexion of her cheeks as her light coral lips exude a beautiful, radiant smile. A successful smile. She pulled the door gently and went outside the room.

"A highly opinionated lady." Syaoran smirked.

"Isn't it the kind of lady that this kingdom needs?" Eriol smiled coyly at his friend. "You just need some fresh air."

"I made a few inquiries about the candidates and hers is very interesting." Yue imparted to the two gentlemen. "A good source told me that she does not believe in arranged marriages."

"Then, if she doesn't want arranged marriages, why is she here?" Syaoran asked Yue.

"Seemingly, she said that doing this is more exciting rather than studying her piano and literature lessons at home. She actually enjoys escapades such as this."

"She's doing this for her own amusement?" Syaoran inquired again. Yue nodded as he gazed intently at the parchment-wrapped object he left on their table.

"May I know what's inside the parchment, Yue?" Eriol noticed the parchment-wrapped object on the table. "I think that's what where the sweet aroma is coming from a while ago."

Yue gave the wrapped object gently to the prince and said, "You may have it, your sire. I'm not that interested with that, anyway."

Eriol opened the parchment and saw a roll of bread. He brought it near to his nose and he smiled.

"_It was the same sweet aroma I smelled a while ago."_ He thought as he gazed at the roll and asked, "What is this?"

"It's a fried blanched almond rolls, your sire." Ruby Moon answered cheerfully. "It's an almond-filled pastry baked in honey and wine."

Eriol intently looked at the roll of bread and took a bite. He tasted the burst of almonds, wine, and honey in his mouth.

"Who made this, Yue?" He asked fervently.

"Apparently, the one who made you eat the onion-ale soup." Yue answered with a weak smile on his lips.

_**End of Part II**_

………………………………………………..

I've done quite a research for this second part of the fiction – especially with the recipes since I'm not that familiar with cooking (can't even cook a decent meal at my age). I looked for medieval recipes on the internet so it may sound more appropriate with the setting of my alternate-universe fiction.

Pardon my endnotes, by the way. I'm just used to writing endnotes in my papers.

**End Notes:**

(1) The strawberry pudding recipe came from a fifteenth century's recipe book of English.

(2) The Fried Blanched Almonds is originally called Frytour blaunched during the 14th century in England.

(3) Sakura's origin in this fiction, Rosacea, is derived from Rosaceae, the scientific family classification of cherry blossoms.

(4) Somadiphia, Tomoyo's origin in this fiction, is an amalgamation of sophia, a greek word for wisdom which is the rough English translation of Tomoyo's name (_wordly wisdom_), and Madison which is the English adaptation of her name in Card Captor Sakura.

(5) The Oyles soppes is served in England during the 15th century. It was not a peasant's food. I just made it up.


	3. Part III

_**Intoxicated**_

_AU/ET Pairing_

Sorry for the delay of this chapter. It seems that the author of this fiction became lenient towards writing and probably enjoying the remaining days of her Christmas break by playing Neopets and Ragnarok, bonding with her beau, and probably chilling out and shopping at the mall. This is not going to be a long fiction, really. Probably, She assumes (rough calculation) that there are three or four parts remaining for this fiction. By the way, some of you may be asking why Syaoran acted like that. Well, he's not a bad guy in this fiction (why would I do that to our dear Syaoran-kun?) but if you're going to think of the situation, among the three judges who shall be the one to react like that? Eriol's attitude is more relax when dealing with a situation. Same goes with Yue and you know, Syaoran. His control over emotions is pretty much weaker than the two guys. Don't worry, I'll put a little S/S pairing in this part as a compensation for the last chapter. Peace out y'all and a late Happy Christmas! Here's my late Christmas gift for all the ExT shippers out there:

Part III

……………………………………

"From two and two hundred to fifty three?" Sakura was astounded to what Ruby Moon informed them about the number of participants after the first task. "In just a matter of days, we're diminished to less than a half."

Ruby Moon nodded.

The private bathhouse was built near the edifice of the ladies' quarters. It was specially made by the royal palace for the convenience of their lady guests. It consists of three chambers: the tepidarium, where the bathers undressed in a lukewarm surrounding, the frigidarium, where the bathers would experience cold temperature of water, and the caldarium, where the bathers would experience water in a high temperature. The bathhouse has a high dome-shaped ceiling supported by beautifully-carved pilasters. The room is lit by torches of fire attached evenly on the wall. The marble floor of the room has an eccentric pattern of different colors – white, gold, and emerald green.

Tomoyo and Sakura are spending their morning in the caldarium. It has a large pool of steaming water – hot enough too soothe the bathers.

"I assume, the next task would be more difficult." Sakura pouted. Her body is submerged under the water. Both she and Tomoyo were at the side of the pool. The pool was filled with mixtures of aroma from lavender, honey, and essential oils.

"Well, you should do your best Sakura." Ruby Moon replied optimistically. She was standing near the side of the pool. Her back relaxed on one of the pillars of the room. She gave a jovial smile. Her gaze lifted from Sakura and shifted to the other lady – Tomoyo.

Tomoyo's slender body is submerged under the water too, revealing her beautiful face and the stunning contour of her neck and shoulder blades. Under the subtle yet pristine lights of the room, her shoulders glistened with fragrant oil and water. Her amethyst eyes were concentrating on the beautiful mural on the ceiling of the room as strands of her hair partly drift on the water. Her mind seemed to wander off somewhere.

"Tomoyo, you seemed to be in trouble?" Ruby Moon noticed her blankness.

"I'm fine." She answered mellifluously. Her eyes fixed on the ceiling. The mural was colorful. In the mural, a figure with seraphic wings was flying off with a half naked woman on his arms. Tomoyo smiled as she looked at the mural. It reminded her of a poem she has read. Ruby Moon and Sakura noticed Tomoyo's concentration on the ceiling and both raised their heads to look.

The high guardian of the royal family smiled faintly and said, "The late king loves painting and literature. That one is called _The Abduction of Psyche_(1)."

"It's astonishingly beautiful." Sakura remarked.

"It should be. I believe it was made by the greatest painter in the academe of arts." Ruby Moon replied to Sakura. "William Adolph of Bordeaux(2)."

"That mural must be a fortune." Sakura's eyes widened in excitement. She clasped both her hands, splashing water around her. "This bath house too, I think."

"Everything here in the palace cost a fortune." Ruby Moon laughed, reiterating the words _'cost a fortune'. _"Wait till you see the bath house of the royal family."

"What's inside the bath house of the prince, Ruby Moon?" Sakura asked, interested on the topic.

"Everything seemed to be made of gold and precious stones."

Sakura sighed, picturing what the royal family's bath house looks like. Tomoyo stood up and grabbed her green robe made out of terrycloth, which matches the emerald floor tiles. Her pale back glistened with oil and water under the gentle rays of torch lights.

Ruby Moon continued. She reminisce her one-time trip to the royal bath house. "You should see the side of his pool. It's made out of pure white gold."

Tomoyo wrapped the robe around her body. The other two looked at her with bewilderment. Sakura asked, "Where are you going, Tomoyo?"

"I'm going for a walk." She answered gently. "This is getting tedious."

Ruby Moon asked, "What is getting tedious?"

"These things." She smiled sweetly as she looked around her. "They're a little bit extravagant."

"Don't you love indulgence, Tomoyo?" Ruby Moon asked in confusion. Never in her life, has she met a woman not fond of pampered lifestyle. It was a puzzle to her. "Everybody loves things like this."

"Well, not Tomoyo." Sakura chuckled. "She prefers other things, quite not normal for a woman of our age."

"It's quite not normal for a woman with a title too." Ruby Moon added.

Tomoyo chuckled too. Ruby Moon smiled as she watched her. Her laughter lifted the aura of the two young ladies.

"Ruby Moon." Tomoyo called. The lady leaning on a pillar looked at her, waiting for the Tomoyo's remaining words to be uttered. "I would love to go out of the palace."

"That is out of the line, Tomoyo." Ruby Moon's eyes widened with disbelief. "You can't go out of the palace. It's one of the rules. The participant shall not-"

"We're doing nothing here." Tomoyo sighed. "I would love to go out and see the nature."

"We have plenty of gardens here in the palace." Ruby Moon offered, trying to sway her out of the context of leaving the palace.

"I want to see a real garden, Ruby Moon." Tomoyo laughed. "A real forest – filled with wild berries, animals, and wonderful trees."

"If you want berries, I can get you a basketful from the kitchen." Ruby Moon continued. "Animals? Don't we have Cerberus and Spinel Sun? How about trees? We have plenty of trees here."

Sakura chortled at Ruby Moon's humor about Cerberus and Spinel Sun. Tomoyo smiled and said, "Yes, I know that this palace has much to offer but believe it or not, a garden built by nature is far more beautiful and exquisite compared to a man-made."

"I know." Ruby Moon sighed. Sakura watched the two ladies with amusement.

"Do you want me to just go out of the main door of the palace and get caught, or do you want to help me sneak out?" Tomoyo asked, giving an ultimatum to the royal guardian. A sly smile was crafted on her lips.

"Of course, I don't want you to get caught." Ruby Moon answered promptly and then sighed, "I'll hand over to you my knowledge of the secret passages that will lead you out of the palace."

"Thank you, Ruby Moon." Tomoyo mouthed. The royal guardian smiled weakly, probably lamenting over her regretful action of allowing Tomoyo to spend a day outside the palace. The raven-haired lady shifted her gaze to her best friend and asked, "Sakura, would you like to join me pick up some wild berries and frolic at the stream?"

Tomoyo laughed after saying the last word. Sakura laughed too but said, "Probably not this time, Tomoyo. I'm enjoying this little indulgence that the palace is offering to us. Ruby Moon might give me a tour around the palace, if she's fine with it."

Sakura looked at Ruby Moon. The royal guardian nodded with a smile on her face.

………………………………………………..

Syaoran strode tensely across the hall with a rolled parchment on his hand. It was the list of the things to be accomplished by the prince. He stopped on the door of the royal prince's room. The guards of the door bowed their heads as they immediately saw the lord coming. Syaoran gave them a glance and knocked the door expeditiously.

"Eriol, you can't just lag behind. You've got tons of things to do." He said impatiently as he continued knocking. "Duke Embry of Serithoria is waiting on the tea room."

There was no response. He looked at one of the guards and asked, "Is he here?"

"He left a while ago, my lord." The guard answered courteously.

Lord Syaoran dropped his jaw. The guard continued, "But the prince ordered me to give this letter to you in case you've been wondering where he went, my lord."

The guard took out a folded parchment from his back and gave it to the lord. Syaoran accepted it. It was a folded parchment sealed with the signature of the prince – the royal emblem of the kingdom stamped on a red candle wax. The lord unsealed the letter and read it thoroughly. The penmanship of the prince was beautiful – each letter is symmetrical to each other with dangling loops of _f's, p's and j's_:

_Syaoran,_

_I know you'll be choleric after knowing my disappearance. I just went outside the palace for a walk. I need some fresh air. Please postpone my agenda for today. I promise I'll get back to those things first thing in the morning. I'll be back before it gets dark so please don't send anyone to find me. It will be our little secret – just like the first time I escaped this tedious life I have._

Syaoran shook his head in disappointment. The other guard noticed and asked politely, "Is there any problem, our lord?"

"It's nothing." Syaoran looked at him and answered, "He just went somewhere to fix an urgent matter."

"_How long am I going to do this, Eriol?"_ He thought as he left the guards, looking at the parchment of today's agenda of the prince. He sighed.

………………………………………………..

Ruby Moon led Tomoyo to the back of the palace. It was a very melancholic part of the castle, a path hardly passed by people working inside the palace. The colossal wall of the royal palace was hidden within the thick vines of ivy and wisteria. Tomoyo was wearing a white dress with green skirt topped with a blue bodice that shows her slender figure. She has a book on her left hand and an empty basket on the other. Her ebony hair was freely untied, showing the luster of each strand.

"Where are we going?" Tomoyo asked.

"I've been serving the royal family as a royal guardian for almost five years." Ruby Moon laughed. "I know every little secret of this palace."

"You're still young when you've started serving them." Tomoyo wondered. She looked at her earnestly. Ruby Moon looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, I'm that young." She said proudly. "But I've always wanted to be a royal guardian."

The royal guardian walked in front of the castle wall and looked within the thick vines. The raven-haired lady followed behind her, watching the royal guardian in puzzlement.

"I know it is somewhere here." Ruby Moon whispered as she checked behind every vine. She stopped for a while and smiled, "Found it."

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked as she watched the royal guardian shove the vines.

A small gate appeared behind the thick vines of ivy and wisteria. Behind the small gate is another batch of thick vines of the same plants. The royal guardian unlocked the latch of the gate and opened it carefully. She shoved the batch of thick vines afterwards.

"This is the one of the two secret passages to get out of the palace. There is also another one, same as the one here, at the eastern end." Ruby Moon explained. "Enjoy your little jaunt."

"I really want to thank you, Ruby Moon." Tomoyo said as she took the guardian's hand and squeezed it gently. Ruby Moon was caught off-guard by what the raven-haired lady has done. After recovering from the surprise, she smiled.

"Just be back before it gets dark." Ruby Moon instructed. "Yue will be checking on each and every one of you before dinner."

Tomoyo nodded excitedly.

………………………………………………..

Syaoran lounged on a table at the main garden of the palace. The tranquility of the place gives him an unruffled mind as he rearranged the postponed agenda of the prince to a new date. He scribbled the entire new program of the prince for tomorrow, putting some of the postponed itineraries on the prince's free time.

The whole garden has a green well-kept lawn with trimmed bushes of cassiope and magnolia scattered across the area. Syaoran's table is situated under the big shady tree of cherry blossoms. A petal of cherry blossom dropped on the table. The lord noticed it and picked it up with his idle left hand. He intently looked at it and smiled. His attention was caught by a soft rustling of grass behind him. He looked back and saw a lady looking at the cherry blossoms above her. She was a refined young lady wearing a pink tea gown with white ruffles which started around the neckline going down to the skirt of the dress which matches the cherry blossoms beautifully. Her jade green pair of eyes watched each petals fall under the tree with such enthusiasm. She suddenly twirled around; both arms spread and fell, back first, on the soft grass. Syaoran stopped scribbling on the parchment and watched the young lady's naiveté from his seat. He got up from his seat and approached the resting lady. The lady's eyes were closed, pretty much unaware that a stranger has already approached her.

Syaoran looked at her face with wonder. He cleared his throat which made the lady opened her eyes immediately and got up from lying over the grass. She saw the stern face of the gentleman.

"Are you lost?"

She bowed her head to Syaoran and said, "Please forgive me, my lord."

"I'm asking if you're lost." Syaoran restated his question in a declarative form.

The lady shook her head gently. Fear wrapped around her body like a snake, making her breathing difficult. She avoided his deep brown eyes by staring at the trimmed grass. Both of her hands are behind her back – trembling with terror of what might strike her. Syaoran smelled her fear. He paused for a moment and gave a weak smile, trying to break the fear of the lady.

"Are you one of the participants?" It was an obvious question of the lord and the lady fell for that inquiry.

"Yes." She nodded timidly. "Do you work here?"

"Quite like." He answered with an air of uncertainty. "May I know thy name?"

"Sakura." She answered innocently. Her eyes were still on the grass, not meeting the lord's deep brown eyes but her trembling stopped, as if she has found comfort.

"Ah!" Syaoran recalled her name and said, "The daughter of Baron Fujitaka of Rosacea."

"Yes." She affirmed with a sweet smile on her lips.

………………………………………………..

Tomoyo arrived on the shallow stream at the edge of a small forest near the town square. It was her second favorite next to the fountain by the plaza, her most favorite place. It was a tranquil place surrounded by various trees, plants, and shrubs. The water from the stream is crystal clear, where one could not only see the pebbles beneath the water but also a clear reflection of a person's façade. The soft meadow of quamash makes the place more inviting not only to the artists who wants to paint a beautiful canvas but also the people who wants a peace of mind, away from the busy and raucous sound of the town market.

Tomoyo sat near the brook and placed her empty basket near. She opened her book and her eyes fixed on every word of the novel. She mouthed every sentence of the book with pure eloquence and elegance. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the bush nearby moved, its leaves ruffled. She shifted her gaze from the book to the bush with fear reflecting from her eyes.

A man stumbled out of the bushes and made the lady close her eyes with fear and surprise. As the man continuously brush off the small twigs and leaves on his clothes, Tomoyo shouted.

"Please don't hurt me!"

Eriol looked at her with puzzlement surprise. He muttered, "It's you."

Tomoyo opened her eyes and saw Eriol in the same outfit she first saw him - knee breeches complimented with a knee-length brown boots plain and white tunic covered with a nut-brown sleeveless vest. Eriol bowed his upper torso gracefully as a sign of respect.

"Oh, it's you." She gave a sigh of relief as she relaxed her stiff body and curtsied promptly. "Eli, if I'm not mistaken?"

He nodded as he was amazed not only by the outstanding beauty of the lady but also the power of her memory to recall his name – or rather pseudo name.

"May I intrude?" He asked politely. "You seemed to be alone and you might want some company."

"Yes, you may." She answered absent-mindedly as she stared at his serene face for a moment. His eyes were azure as they reflect the sunlight that passed through the shady parts of the trees.

"It's nice to know that you still remember my name."

Tomoyo giggled and said in her soprano voice, "I think I'm pretty good in name-recall."

"Yet you haven't confided to me your own name." Eriol responded as he approached the lady. His eyes passed on the book she was reading – a familiar title and cover for the prince. It was Utopia by Thomas Moore – another favorite of him. He smiled weakly as he shifted his gaze to the flowing water of the stream and then back to her.

Tomoyo gave him no answer but a weak yet enchanting mischievous smile.

"So what made you come here?" Eriol asked. "It was unusual for a lady like you to amble around here."

"I just need some fresh air." The raven-haired lady answered softly. "The royal palace is a little bit suffocating place."

"You are a participant in the palace?" He inquired as he watched her reading the hardbound book.

Tomoyo pursed her light coral lips nervously as she watched the gentleman from the peripheral vision of her pair of amethyst eyes.

"You sneaked out." He smiled mischievously as he watched the lady froze. "Am I right?"

"Yes." Tomoyo trembled as she uttered the words from her lips. She immediately closed her book, stood up, and took her empty basket.

"Wait!" The gentleman also stood up. "I swear, I won't tell anyone."

She stopped and looked at his azure eyes.

"I swear." He repeated. There's a pregnant pause before Tomoyo's worried face morphed.

Tomoyo gave a weak smile and said, "Thank you very much."

"It is an honor to have your trust in me." He bowed and gave a compliment smile. The empty basket caught his attention and curiosity. "And the basket?"

"I'm planning to pick up some wild berries before I go back inside the palace." She answered cheerfully as she held out her empty weaved basket.

"Wild berries?" He asked curiously. "Aren't those unsafe to consume?"

"Unsafe?" She chuckled. "I've been eating wild berries since childhood. Nothing bad happened to me. You speak as if you're not aware of these common things."

He looked at her with an apologetic smile on his face. The lady gracefully walked toward the depth of the forest with a book on the right hand and an empty bask on the other. She started looking around the bushes.

"You've got handful out there." He remarked as he noticed her two hands occupied with the hardbound book and the empty basket. "Mind if I help you bring your basket?"

"Thank you but I think you should bring the book instead." She gave a picturesque smile, flashing her set of pristine white teeth and a pair of adorable dimples on her rosy cheeks as she hand out her book to the prince.

The prince took the hardbound book of _Utopia_ and watched her look for wild berries around the bushes. Her mere presence made him weak.

"Tell me something interesting about you, Eli." She requested as she continued searching for berries on the bushes.

"Well, I work for the palace." He lied. "As a kitchen boy."

"Yet, you don't know a thing about wild berries." She said, pointing out her keen observation.

"I'm just new." He defended himself.

Tomoyo gasped as she discovered a bunch of red wild berries. She merrily picked them up one by one.

The prince smiled weakly as he shoved his hair backwards in a sophisticated way. _"What on Hernnguard am I saying to her? Lying? It's out of your character, Eriol."_

"That explains how you came up with an argument that I am a participant from the palace."

"I thought you're not going to join." He said as he shook his head. "You told me the first time we met that you don't want to marry the prince because you believe that the two of you do not compliment each other. Why the sudden change of mind?"

"I joined to show my support for a friend of mine." She answered promptly.

"And how do you find the prince?" Eriol asked as he picked out a berry and tossed it in the basket of the lady.

"I think he's a very open-minded gentleman but a futile leader."

"Futile. Such a strong word to use." The prince was shocked. "And my lady, what are your supporting arguments for such judgment?"

"Excuse my rudeness." Tomoyo pursed her lips. "I should not have said that. I know your loyalty to the highness and I should not have said that horrible thing about him."

"It's fine to me. You don't need to worry." He lied again. _"How can she say that? Have I done something wrong to receive such judgment from her?"_

"He doesn't know what this kingdom needs." She explained. "I doubt that he knows a single thing about his people. He doesn't even mingle with us."

The prince remained silent, contemplating on what he had heard from the lady. _"It's not the first time I heard a criticism with a similar argument."_

"Eli, try this." Tomoyo picked out the last berry from the bush and wiped it with the cloth of her dress. She held out the small fruit to the gentleman, "You'll tremendously love this."

Eriol looked at her, took the small fruit, and stared at it for a moment.

"Why are you just staring at the berry?" Tomoyo laughed at his weirdness.

"Aren't we going to wash it first?"

"Wash it?" She laughed even more. "It's clean. Trust me."

He hesitated then popped the berry into his mouth.

"So?" Tomoyo asked, waiting for his response.

"Sweet yet tangy."

Tomoyo smiled. "The best time to eat that is when it is newly-picked."

"Where did you learn all of these things?" He asked with full of curiosity and amazement. "You seemed to be from a reputable family."

"What if I tell you that I'm not?" Tomoyo answered his question with a question as she looked at her weaved basket filled with bright red wild berries.

"You're not?"

"I won't answer that question." She said as she walked to the path towards the royal palace. The gentleman continued to follow him. When they approached the colossal wall of the palace, Tomoyo shoved the vines and tried to open the small gate.

"There's another gate here?" Eriol asked as he helped the lady open the gate. "I went outside using the one at the eastern part of the palace."

Tomoyo smiled weakly. Both of them went inside the gate and Eriol locked the latch of the gate and hid the small entrance behind the thick vines.

"Thank you for accompanying me today, Eli." Tomoyo said as she bowed down. She took a handful of wild berries and gave it to the gentleman. "This is my gift of appreciation."

Eriol accepted the handful of wild berries and gave the hardbound book to the lady. "Will I see you again?"

"Yes, I think we will." Tomoyo answered with a smile.

"Well then, till we meet again my lady." Eriol bowed down genteelly and kissed her soft hand. "I should be going. I'm not suppose to – anyway, we'll see each other again."

………………………………………………..

"I wonder where Tomoyo is." Ruby Moon sighed as she sat on the staircase that would lead to the second floor of the ladies' quarter with Cerberus. "Even Sakura is missing."

Cerberus whimpered.

"I know." Ruby Moon replied, as if she could understand the golden lion. Suddenly, they heard chuckles nearby, making their heads follow the direction of the noise.

The sounds came from Sakura and Syaoran, both walking towards the staircase.

"You did not!" Sakura mentioned, giggling. Syaoran laughed with her. Both of them stopped.

"Well, I should be going, Honourable Sakura." Syaoran bowed his head, took Sakura's hand and kissed it gently and politely.

"Drop the title." Sakura said plainly with a smile. "Call me Sakura."

"Then you should also drop the title in my name." Syaoran said.

"I will." Sakura answered. "Syaoran."

"I shall see you tomorrow." Syaoran said before leaving. He greeted the two guardians before leaving the vicinity of the ladies' quarter. The two guardians politely bowed their heads.

"Am I missing something?" Ruby Moon probed as she approached Sakura. Cerberus followed the lady with amaranth-colored hair. "Since when did you and Lord Syaoran become acquainted with each other?"

"I met him at the garden a while ago." Sakura answered truthfully as tint of rose appeared on her cheeks. "He's a very polite and agreeable man."

"Good afternoon young ladies," Tomoyo greeted as she marched towards the two ladies and the golden lion. "And Cerberus."

The two noticed the basketful of wild berries that Tomoyo is carrying.

"You seemed to have picked out a lot of berries." Sakura pointed out as Cerberus helped Tomoyo by taking the basket with his mouth. "Did you find enjoyment in your little jaunt?"

"I did." Tomoyo said cheerfully. "Thank you, Ruby Moon."

"I am pretty terrified the whole time you're out there." Ruby Moon sighed.

"I'm fine Ruby Moon so don't worry." The raven-haired lady smiled. "I also met this gentleman named Eli."

"And who is this Eli?" Sakura interrogated as the three of them walked towards the quarter's kitchen with Cerberus following behind.

Before Tomoyo could answer they stopped in front of an enormous brass door. Ruby Moon opened the door and took the basket of berries from Cerberus before she went with the ladies inside. It was the same room where they had their first task, except that instead of hundreds of kitchen tables made for individual participants, there are marbled kitchen counter with silver sinks. The royal cooks were busy preparing the early dinner for the ladies. Some were chopping vegetables, meats, and fish, while others were busy stirring liquids from pots.

"They're responsible for the meals of the participants, my ladies." Ruby Moon pointed out the ten or fifteen cooks cooking different viands helped by several kitchen maids and boys. The kitchen boys were peeling potatoes and other vegetables while the girls were washing the dishes. "The kitchen, where the courses of the royal family are being prepared, is a whole lot bigger than this."

"And probably more grandiose." Sakura muttered in awe.

"Precisely, Sakura!" Ruby Moon exclaimed. "So, Tomoyo, who is this Eli by the way?"

"He's a kitchen boy here in the palace." Tomoyo answered as the three of them occupied the one of the kitchen counter near the sink. Ruby Moon placed the basket of berries under running water from the faucet.

"A kitchen boy?" Ruby Moon asked again.

"Yes." Tomoyo affirmed.

Ruby Moon closed the faucet and stopped for a while before looking intently at Tomoyo. "That's nonsense, Tomoyo. I've been working with the royal family in my entire life. I know every single one here in the palace and I can assure you that we don't have a kitchen boy that works here with a name Eli. In fact, we don't have anyone here working with the name Eli."

"How can it be?" Tomoyo was shocked with the revelation she has received from the royal high guardian. "He knows about the second passage at the eastern part of the palace."

"Oh!" Sakura yelped. "He's an impostor."

"And you let him inside the palace?" Ruby Moon inquired more.

"Well, yes." Tomoyo stuttered.

"I should go." Ruby Moon said as she walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Do some precautions." She answered before leaving the room. The two ladies looked at each other with worry and fear. "We can't just let someone enter the palace."

………………………………………………..

"Good heavens, you're back!" Syaoran exclaimed.

Eriol was inside his room, sitting comfortably at a chair near the large glassed window. Near his chair was a bowl of wild berries placed on the side table.

"You forgot to knock, Syaoran." He remarked calmly.

"Accept my apology, your Highness." Syaoran said repentantly as he walked in front of the prince. "I would like to inform you that your agenda for tomorrow piled up."

"I'll deal with those tomorrow." Eriol smiled as he popped a berry inside his mouth. "I assure you."

"You should be." Syaoran said firmly. "We will be visiting the Duke of Serithoria and his family tomorrow morning. You will be having your brunch at his manor and probably hunt with him at a nearby forest."

"Duke Embry?" Eriol asked. "Is he the one who owns a big plantation of grapes?"

"Yes." Syaoran asked promptly as he checked his list of the prince's agenda.

"Cancel the hunting spree, Syaoran." Eriol said decisively. "Instead, I want to visit his vineyard and meet his laborers."

Syaoran looked at him, baffled by what he had heard from the prince. The prince took a mouthful of wild berries. "And why the sudden interest in mingling with commoners?"

"Just for a change." The prince answered as he munched the berries on his mouth.

"When will you return the clothes you'd borrow?" Syaoran asked as he looked at berries. "You should stop going out of the castle alone."

"I'll return it to you when I'm finished with it." Eriol declared.

"Just to let you know, your Highness." Syaoran announced. "Ruby Moon heightened the precautions inside the castle. Apparently, a man posing as a kitchen boy got inside the parameters of the royal palace."

"_A kitchen boy?" _Eriol watched him, amused. "Really?"

"That's the reason why I'm prohibiting you to go out alone, Eriol."

"That explains the four guards outside my door." The prince laughed.

"Is there something funny with what I said, your Highness?" Syaoran asked, puzzled with the reaction of the prince.

"It's just one man." Eriol ridiculed. "What could a one man do against the entire royal guards?"

"We're not going to take chances, my lord." Syaoran answered seriously as he looked into the azure eyes of the royal prince of Hernnguard. "Your safety is in jeopardy if we shall take any of these chances."

"I assure you that he probably fled out of the palace." Eriol continued to laugh. "You won't find him."

………………………………………………..

Tomoyo sat on the foot the bed while combing her lustrous coal black hair. The light from her candle flickers as soft, soothing cool breeze from outside her room passes through the translucent ivory curtain.

A soft knock from her door echoed the entire room. She gracefully stood up from her bed and opened it slowly. Ruby Moon peered through the small slit of the door and smiled.

"What makes you decide to have a little trip here?" Tomoyo greeted her warmly as she opened the door and invited the guest to enter her room.

"I'm just assuring Cerberus that you and Sakura are unharmed." She answered jovially as she entered the ebony-haired lady's room. Tomoyo motioned her to sit down next to her on the foot of the bed. The royal guardian sat down willingly beside the lady.

"Then, I assume that you haven't caught the impostor." Tomoyo sighed softly as she continued to brush her hair. Ruby Moon nodded, quite disappointed with the fruitless outcome of their interminable search for the gentleman.

"We started to search on the direction you told us he went to." Ruby Moon said wearily. "We checked every room and every nook of the palace's parameters. He's nowhere to be found."

"Probably, he left the palace." Tomoyo assumed.

"That's a possibility." Ruby Moon agreed. "But we will still heighten the defense of the royal palace for a few more months."

"I want to apologize, Ruby Moon." Tomoyo muffled apologetically. "I've caused you a lot of trouble lately. I should have known that he's feigning."

"You did nothing, Tomoyo." Ruby Moon shook her head. "With or without you, he could easily just go inside the palace. He is well-informed about the secret passages."

Suddenly, a faint sound of piano lingers throughout the palace. It was a melodious composition. Each sound of the key produces a heart-warming response to the two ladies. Tomoyo closed her eyes slowly as her breathing pace slowed down as well, making her more relaxed.

"Ah." Ruby Moon said with ease. "I assume that's Prince Eriol. He's a virtuoso in grand piano."

"I've been hearing that same composition every night." Tomoyo said as she ran down her fingers on the mattress of her bed, imagining that she's playing a piano. "I've never heard such composition in my entire life. It's enthralling. Intoxicating, but at the same time, there is a longing."

"He composes his own songs, Tomoyo." Ruby Moon answered proudly. "He can also play any classical music with ease."

"He is very good in piano." Tomoyo remarked softly with her dulcet voice.

"Yes, he is." Ruby Moon said. "I should be going. I'll check on Sakura too."

The royal guardian stood up from the foot of the bed. She drew near the window and closed the windowpanes slowly. "You better go to sleep. The second task will start tomorrow."

Tomoyo nodded as she accompanied the royal guardian out of her room. "Good night, Ruby Moon."

"Have a good sleep, Tomoyo."

"I will." Tomoyo answered and closed the door. She gracefully went back to the bed and lay on the mattress covered with layers of soft silk sheets. She gently flop her head on a pillow. The music created from a piano still lingers. She listened to the music and fell asleep soundly.

_**End of Part III**_

………………………………………………..

Ooh. I have fewer endnotes this time.

Endnotes:

(1) The real painting called _The Abduction of Psyche_ is made by William Bouguereau

(2) William Adolph of Bordeaux – William Adolph is the real name of William Bouguereau and Bordeaux is where Ecole des Beaux-Arts, the school where he mastered his painting techniques, is located.


	4. Part IV

_**Intoxicated**_

_AU/ET Pairing_

Thank you for the responses, constructive criticisms and cheers! I must admit that I am overwhelmed by the comments of the people. I would like to thank those patient people who continue to read my works even though it takes me a long span of time before updating a new chapter.

**Part IV**

"A night with me?" Eriol went berserk as Yue and Syaoran announced the second task. The three gentlemen were at the royal throne room along with the royal scribes of the kingdom. The prince was sitting on his throne as the two gentlemen were sitting in front of the royal prince on the chairs provided with the scribes. Eriol breathed deeply and said calmly, "kindly please elaborate the task. I'm having images of debauchery in my head and I'm not willing to partake on such impropriety."

"Of course your highness, we shall not allow such indecency," Yue agreed with him as he looked at the other scribes with his cat-like alice blue eyes.

"Your evening after supper shall be devoted to a woman, an opportunity where she will try to entertain you," Syaoran explained as he shifted his deep brown eyes from the royal prince to the scribes. "Entertain you in any decent form – may it be singing, reciting a poem, or engaging in a plain conversation."

"As the representative of the royal scribes, we intended to have this task for you to see the compatibility you have with the remaining participants." Yue added as he looked at Eriol. "Since, you are one of the adjudicators who shall decide on choosing your future wife."

Eriol breathed deeply as he looked at the list of the fifty three participants on a parchment paper. He cleared his voice and declared, "I have a question to raise."

"What is it, your highness?" Yue asked politely.

"How is the second task possible if one of the rules of this competition is that I should not see the participants and vice versa?"

"Yes, my lord." Syaoran entertained the question of the prince by explaining the task furthermore. "We had already planned the whole thing. Like what we have done in the first task, there shall be a cloth dividing the room. This will be like having a tea party without knowing who you are having tea with."

"This is insane." Eriol mumbled as he looked away from the scribes.

"Do you have further questions, my lord?" Yue asked again politely.

"I have none. The task is well-planned. I commend all of you." The prince sighed deeply. He had finally given up arguing with them.

"Very well, then!" Syaoran exclaimed as he looked at the royal scribes with satisfaction. "The second task will start tonight."

I am at my best friend's room, chatting with my best friend on her bed. Her room was similar to mine. It has a small bed with thick pink bedding and a wooden closet. Beside the bed is a small wooden commode where a candela is placed on. The very same carved wooden cassone inlaid with gold lining and small gemstones is installed at the foot of the bed.

We were both in our day dresses. The combination of our day dresses' colors is like a meadow full of daisies. I am wearing a pristine white dress and she's wearing a yellow one. I looked at her with a smile on my face as she continuously combs my hair.

"Your hair is really soft, Tomoyo." She muttered as her hands travel from my scalp to the last ends of my hair. I looked at her as my eyes narrowed. "How I wish I could manage a long hair like this."

"You could but I assure you, it is hard to maintain these strands." I answered in a matter-of-factly tone of voice as I sketch some clothes design steadily on her bed using a parchment and a charcoal chalk. Firea taught me how to make dresses though my mother keeps on insisting that I should let our dressmaker do the designing herself. I've been creating dresses for Sakura during my spare time – if I'm not indulged on reading a book or practicing my piano lessons. This is one thing I'm proud of – my knowledge for creating clothes.

"You came face to face with the impostor who trespassed in the castle, right?" Sakura asked out of the blue. Her question made me stop sketching. I dropped my charcoal chalk on the top of the parchment and looked at her.

"Yes." I answered softly, not quite sure why she suddenly brought up the subject.

"If he has bad intentions, he could have hurt you." She said as she continued to comb my hair. Her eyes were intently looking at mine, as if she's reading my mind. "But since you came back unharmed, which I think is rather peculiar for a bad person, I was thinking that he is not as bad as Ruby Moon and the rest of the royal guards think he is."

"I was surprised about Ruby Moon's revelation." I said softly. Sakura's eyes were full of awe and curiosity. "He seemed to be a nice person – accompanying me while I pick some wild berries."

"Tell me. What does he looks like?"

I closed my eyes and recalled the face of him. I tried to open my mouth – to utter the description of the gentleman but I stopped. His disarrayed hair, his pale complexion, his well-built figure and his mysterious yet calm azure eyes – the thought of him made me realize that his features are not that bad. In fact, I have to admit that he is handsome.

"Why are you smiling?" My best friend asked after reading my face. "Is there something funny?"

"Nothing's funny." I answered melodiously as I picked up my charcoal chalk and the parchment and continued scribbling accents on the design. From the corner of my eyes, I could see that she's staring at me with confusion.

"How does he look like?" She repeated her question and patiently waited for me to respond. I took a shallow breath before answering her inquiry.

I answered Sakura's question plainly – describing the gentleman in the most decent and non-biased way.

"Judging by your description, he seemed to be a charming and good-looking man." Sakura replied dreamily after hearing my answer. I looked at her with my widened eyes.

"You have not seen him personally so you cannot really tell." I muttered.

"In your honest opinion, is he a good-looking man?"

I stopped for a while, searching for a proper answer. Inside my head, the thoughts are scattered. He looks good but I am not that interested with good-looking men. I can say that I am more attracted towards intellectual men – someone whom I can talk with for eternity. Someone with a sense.

I looked at my best friend and answered, "Well, yes –"

"So, he is good-looking!" She exclaimed as she stood up on her bed and jumped numerous times.

"But you know which men I am interested with." I continued.

"I know." She sighed as she rolled her eyes. "The mind-stimulating men."

"What is wrong with that?" I asked innocently. I do not find anything wrong with the type of men that I like. I think it is just right to choose someone who has a sense in conversations.

"Fifty three remaining young ladies." Eriol said as he sat on the velvet chair. Syaoran was behind him with a roll of parchment on his hand.

It was the twenty third night of the second task. It has been twenty three straight nights that the prince has been occupying his time in the divided parlor room during evenings in order to mingle with the remaining ladies in the castle. He has also spent twenty three nights with twenty three different young ladies.

"Yes, your sire." Syaoran answered in a delightful tone of voice as he unrolled the parchment on his hand. "You still have thirty more nights to spend in order to assess the ladies."

"This task is insane, Syaoran." Eriol distressed as he looked at his friend. "All those ladies had done nothing but patron themselves to me. They all say their positive side – their strengths and fortes. The thing is that I am fully aware that we are all human beings, capable of committing mistakes and of having flaws."

Syaoran remained silent as he intently listened to the ranting of the young prince. He gave a glance on the parchment.

"Some even use seduction because they thought of it as an advantage for them. One even tried to seduce me by saying that she is not wearing an undergarment." Eriol remarked with a displeased look on his face. "Please, make sure that she does not return here in the palace."

"Yes, your sire." The young duke answered politely. "As of now, twenty out of twenty three young ladies did not pass the second task. Are you sure about your decision?"

"Yes." Prince Eriol firmly answered the question of the young duke.

"Well, then." Syaoran took a deep breath as he rolled the parchment. "Thirty more ladies to go, your sire."

The prince closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Could I just have a night break?"

"If we want to finish this task immediately, we should not waste time, your sire." Syaoran dictated his answer in a firm voice. "Tomorrow, you will be spending your night with Lady Sakura of Rosacea and then the next after tomorrow will be Lady Tomoyo of Somadiphia."

"The well-opinionated lady?"

"If you're talking of Lady Tomoyo, I say yes." Syaoran said.

"Indeed, I am talking of her." Eriol smiled weakly. "She is someone I'm looking forward to."

Sakura and Ruby Moon were enjoying their teas and cakes, and chatting with each other on a table under a big old tree while Spinel Sun and Cerberus were taking their afternoon naps on the well-trimmed green grasses. The two creatures opened their eyes and turned their heads behind them, getting the attention of the chatting young ladies.

Sakura and Ruby Moon looked behind them and saw the figure of Lord Syaoran. He, on the other hand, walked slowly towards them.

"A pleasant afternoon to the two of you. May I have an audience with Lady Sakura?"

The young lord bowed in front of the two young ladies. Sakura and Ruby Moon stood up and curtsied to the young man. The former smiled widely at him. "Yes, you may. Would you like to have a seat and partake on our afternoon gathering?"

"Thank you for your kind invitation, but I think I shall pass."

The two ladies sat on their chairs. Ruby Moon added, "Why, Lord Syaoran? Lady Sakura made the tea, your sire. It is delightful!"

"It is a sad thing that I have piles of work to finish before this day ends." Syaoran smiled weakly as he looked at the lady from Rosacea. "I have come here to inform you that tonight shall be the time for your second task."

"Tonight?" Sakura was shocked.

"Yes, tonight." Syaoran affirmed. "You shall spend an evening with the majesty. It is like an evening tea gathering but the difference is that there is a partition between you and the prince. You may do whatever you want to entertain him – sing a song, recite a poem, or converse with him about anything under Hernnguard. You will be given only three hours to entertain Prince Eriol. May I remind you that the only person that you have to please in this task is the prince himself. He will be the only one who has the power to eliminate candidates in this task."

"Thank you for informing me, Syaoran." Sakura smiled cheerfully.

"My pleasure to help you, Sakura." Syaoran answered. "Spinel Sun shall accompany you tonight to the parlor room where the second task shall begin. By any chance, have you seen Lady Tomoyo? I've been looking for her everywhere."

"She's probably inside her room, reading a book."

"I have knocked on her door, but it seems like nobody is inside."

"Maybe, she is asleep." Ruby Moon lied.

"Kindly inform her that tomorrow night will be the night of her second task. Spinel Sun shall also accompany her to the parlor room."

Sakura nodded.

"Very well, then." Syaoran bowed down. "Till we meet again, Lady Sakura and Ruby Moon."

The young lord walked out of the garden. The two young ladies looked at each other.

"I wonder where she went to." Sakura whispered to the young guardian.

"Oh no!" Ruby Moon replied. "Probably she went outside the palace."

"She did not even inform us." Sakura sighed.

Ruby Moon looked at Sakura and shook her head in disappointment.

"No one should see me." Eriol thought as he made his way through the hallways of the palace. He was wearing the same outfit he had when he went to the forest and picked berries with the mysterious young lady. "Syaoran will surely lecture me on this, if he ever finds out that I snuck out again."

He went inside the farthest door in the hallway sneakily. It is the nearest getaway there is, from his room. He sneakily hid under the cartful of hay as a maid and a gatherer were engrossed in a conversation.

"It is nice to hear that your daughter is out of danger."

"Thank you. It is a good thing that she managed to escape her illness."

"I'm relieved, Cyron. Well, you'd better be going. Make sure you distribute that cartload of hay to the local farms."

"Yes, I will be going."

The prince heard a heavy thug on the cart, followed by the neighs of the horses. Sooner or later, he felt that the cart was moving.

He peeked out of the dried grasses. The cart was out of the palace and was traveling on the road to the plaza. He carefully jumped out of the cart. He landed exactly on the bushes at the side of the road.

He could see the opening of the central plaza. He walked towards it. Suddenly a beautiful woman in a velvet blue cotton dress caught his attention. It was the same woman he knew from his past two escapades. She was carrying a basket with loaves of bread. He approached her and tapped her shoulder.

Tomoyo was surprised by the man's action and looked back.

"You," Tomoyo whispered. She felt an urge to run. She made one step backwards as she assessed the situation. A few seconds after, she decided not to mingle with the young man. She walked silently away from him.

Eriol was surprised by the woman's reaction. He hastily followed the lady and greeted, "good day, mademoiselle."

Ignoring the young man, she remained silent as she walked briskly along the pavement of the narrow streets of the plaza. The prince continued to follow her.

"I should prevent myself from seeing him," she muttered to herself "He will do no good to me."

"Hey," the prince continued to follow.

She continued to ignore the man. Her pattern of breathing changed as her heart beat faster. Her two hands clutched the basket tighter.

The cerulean-haired man walked faster and blocked her way. Tomoyo stopped. The thugs in her heart were out of control. She felt a knot inside her stomach. She asked, "why did you lie to me?"

It was a straightforward question and she expected a straightforward answer from the young man as well.

Eriol searched his thoughts for an answer. He thought, "I cannot just tell her that I'm a prince."

She squinted while waiting for his answer, "Eli, if that is even your real name, I do not want to be associated with a liar; I am also not comfortable having a friendship with someone who cannot tell the truth."

"So," Eriol chuckled, trying to lighten up the subject, "we are friends then."

"Were," Tomoyo answered, "before you lied to me."

"The question is," Eriol said, "would you still be friends with me if I tell you the truth?"

"If you are not comfortable telling information about yourself, I suggest that you do not confide," Tomoyo replied as her eyes soften, "I would much appreciate silence than a lie."

She smiled at the young man, who stood still in front of her. Eriol's eyes were fixated on the young woman, assessing her face.

"I also do not wish to pry on things other people are not comfortable talking about," Tomoyo added, "as long as it does not compromise other people's welfare."

"I understand," Eriol whispered.

Tomoyo walked past him. She turned to an alley and continued to walk. Eriol followed her and asked, "where are you going?"

As he turned to the alley the lady went to, he looked around. It was like a different world from that certain point. Garbage can be seen everywhere. The walls of the buildings looked defaced – either from dirt or from vandalism. Several eyes glared at them as they both passed by. Eriol looked at his clothes and the lady's clothes – theirs certainly were not appropriate for the setting. Their colorful and majestic clothes outstood the tattered clothes that most people wore in the place.

"Is this a safe place?" He whispered to the lady as he walked closely behind her.

"Yes," she looked back at him and smiled, "this is sector four, a home to a thousand of underserved people of Hernnguard."

"Underserved?" He doubted. Since his existence, he looked at the kingdom with pride. He has never seen this side of the kingdom, nor knew the existence of such. He had viewed the kingdom as a prosperous place, "where are we going, anyway?"

"A special place," she answered. She stopped in front of one of the buildings in the place and knocked. The building was similar to the others. The walls are defaced with dirt and vandalisms. The wooden door looks as if it can be knocked down with a light kick.

The raven-haired lady knocked twice; an old lady wearing a faded blue dress opened the door and greeted the young lady.

Tomoyo greeted, "good day to you, Madam Celine."

"A good day to you too –" the old lady was about to mention her name when Tomoyo intercepted, "I have a friend me. He would also like to help here."

"Any help is much appreciated," Madam Celine curtsied in front of the two. Eriol curtsied as well.

"This is an orphanage," Tomoyo briefly explained to Eriol as she entered the premise of the building. Eriol followed shortly as his eyes wandered around the room. A long dining table was set in the middle of the room. This was accompanied with around twenty or more chairs. Eriol remained silent. Madam Celine closed the door right after the two went in.

"Where are the children?" Tomoyo asked the old lady.

"Oh," Madam Celine chuckled, "they are at the schoolroom, reading books."

Tomoyo placed the basket on the table, "So they enjoy reading my books."

"Madam," Madam Celine blushed slightly as she held the hands of the raven-haired lady, "your help is truly appreciated."

"This orphanage is being run using the donation of some philanthropists," Tomoyo explained to Eriol, "mostly from wealthy families."

"With a lot of children under my care," Madame Celine chuckled, "sometimes, there is a lack of funds."

"Does the royal court know the existence of this orphanage?" Eriol politely asked the old lady.

Madam Celine nodded, "but the request for donation was declined."

"I do not get it," Eriol answered, "why would they deny your request for donation."

"They explained to us that the kingdom cannot augment all charity works," Madame Celine said.

Eriol's eyebrows met.

"This young lady here," Madam Celine referred to Tomoyo, "is kind enough to send us food or clothing every week."

"It is nothing," Tomoyo blushed, "this is nothing compared to what you are doing, Madam."

"What is your name, young gentleman?" Madam Celine asked the young man.

Tomoyo looked intently towards the cerulean-haired man as well. It was something she's looking forward to as well.

"It's Eriol," Eriol honestly answered the old lady.

"Ah," the lady laughed, "the same name with the prince."

"Is it really your name?" Tomoyo doubted and the young man nodded. She thought, "_so maybe it's the reason why he doesn't want anyone to know his name."_

"I do not wish to be associated with the prince," he muttered. It was real. Being Eli means being free – something he would like to have. Something the prince cannot freedom associated with his alter-ego name, Eli, gave him a feeling he has not felt for his entire existence.

Suddenly, the door opened harshly. Three men entered the room. The three of them were wearing brown tunics with sheepskin coats. One of them shouted, "Celine, where is the food?"

**to be continued**


End file.
